Song For You
by oishiit
Summary: Yang Hori tahu, Seo hanya bernyanyi—ya, 'hanya'. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan penyanyi? [Dedicated for #TAKABURC] [HoriSeo] [OOC] [kolab buta bersama sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice]


Alunan musik mewah khas Eropa.

Nyanyian bernada tinggi yang rasanya nyaris tak mungkin dinyanyikan oleh manusia.

Gerakan lembut namun tegas oleh sang pelantun lagu.

—begitu sempurna, seolah ia memang dilahirkan untuk itu semua.

Gedung teater itu tak pernah sepi.

Disana pula Hori Masayuki—yang tak pernah absen mengunjungi gedung tersebut.

* * *

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : This fict is dedicated for #TAKABURC.**

 **Warning from starter:** _OOC. Typo. Maksa. Plot abal. Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 **Warning from finisher:** _sama seperti starter .__ _._

 **.**

 **.**

—Song For You—

written by sempakznya nanas—aka—Kousawa Alice as starter, and shirenihime as finisher.

.

.

.

Hori Masayuki hanyalah seorang pengamat seni. Ah, sebenarnya bukan pengamat seni biasa, mengingat tingginya standar kesempuraan seninya. Orang-orang pun tahu bahwa selama bertahun-tahun, ia hanya bisa mengagumi satu orang aktris berbakat—Kashima Yuu.

Tapi, baru-baru ini, Hori menemukan pula orang lain yang membuatnya kagum.

"Hmh? Oh, kau datang lagi, Hori- _san_."

Keuntungan menjadi seorang pengamat seni adalah; orang-orang takkan keberatan kau mengujungi _backstage_ mereka.

"Begitulah," balas Hori santai. "Nyanyian yang luar biasa, seperti biasa. _Bravo_."

Lawan bicara menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, "Ha. Gombal."

"Aku pengamat seni, kau ingat?" Hori menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding. Menatap lekat wanita yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tawa halus mampir dari bibirnya.

"Ya... ya... ya..." Seo hanya memandang bosan langit-langit. "Bagaimana keadaan aktrismu, huh?" kurva asimetris terhias di wajah Seo. "Ku dengar ia akan segera beradu akting dengan orang luar, Hollywood, ya?" Kali ini Seo memalingkan tubuhnya ke cermin hias. Cukup besar, hingga dapat menangkap tubuh pria yang menatapnya hangat.

Seo bisa melihat pria dengan tubuh rata-rata—untuk ukuran pria—itu bersedekap. Helaan napas yang dalam keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hori, "Ya. Kemampuan aktingnya semakin berkembang. Ia mendapatkan tawaran yang luar biasa." Hori menyibakkan rambutnya bak seorang pangeran, "Bukankah aku sangat hebat, hei, Masayuki," ujarnya mengikuti nada suara Kashima. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

Seo tersenyum. Dia sudah kehabisan kata untuk menanggapi perbincangan tentang Kashima Yuu. Seo melepaskan anting-anting yang beratnya cukup menyesakkan. Ia mengusap daun telinganya pelan, menatap cermin lekat-lekat—terfokus pada daun telinga. "Ah, aku benci ini," tukasnya begitu menangkap ruam atau untuk terus mendengar nama Kashima dari bibir pria di belakangnya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tentu tidak dapat mengomentari sesuatu yang harus di pakai oleh penyanyi muda itu. Ia hanya pengamat seni. Hanya.

"Apa kali ini kau juga hanya mampir, Hori- _san_?" tanya Seo akhirnya begitu bayangan pria itu hampir melangkah pergi.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Bersamaan dengan iringan musik Eropa yang menggema dari panggung, pria itu pergi. Langkahnya semakin menjauh, meninggalkan seorang penyanyi dengan bakat luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa, atau tidak akan se-luar biasa ini tanpa sosok pria berambut cokelat dengan mata sedikit sayu namun tegas dan tajam.

Seo menggenggam erat jemarinya sendiri, ia tak berani menatap cermin. Mata ambernya tidak akan sanggup menatap pantulan senyum tanpa _senyuman_. Senyuman yang bahkan rasanya lebih pahit dari kopi tanpa gula. Ia patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lagi," gumam Seo. Ia sedikit tersenyum mendapati Hori tengah berdiri di sisi pintu _backstage_. Kedua telapaknya bergerak statis, menimbulkan suara yang tak kalah nyaring dari deruan musik di atas panggung. "Kali ini kau tidak hanya mampir, kan?"

"Biarkan aku mengomentarimu dulu, Seo," ujarnya. Tawa renyah menggema di telinga Seo, tidak terlalu jelas tapi ia bisa menangkapnya dengan pasti.

"Nyanyian yang luar biasa, seperti biasa. _Bravo_ ," ujar mereka bersamaan. Tepukan terhenti, Hori menatap diam senyum yang melengkung sempurna.

"Apa kau tidak punya komentar yang lain, Hori- _san_?

"Aku selalu kehabisan kata-kata setelah menyaksikan penampilanmu, sangat luar biasa." Hori melemparkan senyumnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat tersenyum, membuat wanita dihadapannya refleks membentuk kurva simetris. Senyuman sempurna.

"Jadi, kali ini seharusnya kau tidak hanya mampir, Hori- _san_."

"Hmm," gumam Hori. Ia menaikkan bahunya, "seperti biasa," lanjutnya. "Aku harus memesan tiket satu bulan sebelumnya, kalau tidak aku akan kehabisan tiket. Terutama bagian VVIP."

"Bukankah aku sangat hebat? Hn?"

"Kau, terdengar seperti Yuu." Hori tertawa. Bahkan lengan berototnya memegang perut untuk menahan sakit.

"Kau selalu membicarakannya, ingat?" sergah Seo. Bola matanya berputar, ia sedikit jengah. Bukan bosan lagi.

Kali ini Hori menyeka bulir yang menerobos sudut kelopak matanya. Ia masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa, "Kau benar. Yuu itu—"

Pupil Hori mengecil tiba-tiba, sedang kelopaknya melebar. Napasnya seolah terhenti seketika begitu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. "Se—Seo?"

Wanita berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu mencengkram kuat gaun yang jatuh menutupi mata kakinya. Seo ingin meluapkan semuanya, semua yang ia rasakan, semua yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Dia ingin memberitahukan itu, memberitahukan bahwa ada dirinya—Hori—disetiap tarikan napas yang ia hirup. Bahwa, ada Hori disetiap nada yang ia sentuh dengan suaranya yang indah.

Seo membuang wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata yang masih bergetar dan penuh dengan tatapan selidik. "Maaf," katanya begitu saja. _Heels_ -nya berputar, membuat tubuhnya membelakangi Hori. Perlahan tubuh Seo menjauhi Hori, jauh, jauh, dan semakin jauh hingga tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata kecilnya.

Hori mematung bagaikan ada ratusan kilo semen yang menimpa tubuhnya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang telah terjadi dan mengapa semua itu terjadi. Hori memikirkannya lebih dari Seo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan. Sudah dua bulan wanita itu menyambangi _backstage_ dengan wajah lelah. Entah karena jadwal menyanyi yang di ambilnya terlalu banyak atau karena kondisi fisiknya yang sedang melemah. Keduanya sama saja, sama-sama penyebab wajah lelah itu. Seo merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang, berharap sakit kepalanya hilang. Ia masih harus tampil satu kali lagi. Lagu terakhir dalam konsernya yang ke-sepuluh di Tokyo sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke benua Eropa.

Satu tarikan napas yang dalam, satu buah harapan yang tak pernah padam. Seo memegang _mic_ , tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dia masih sanggup berdiri walau rasanya begitu berat seperti membawa ribuan ton beras di bahunya. Dihadapan ambernya yang berkilau— karena puluhan sorotan lighting—nampak barisan manusia yang duduk dengan rapi. Ia tidak dapat melihat semuanya begitu jelas, hanya seperti bintik jika dilihat dari kacamatanya. Bintik kecil, bintik tak bernama, bintik yang—Seo harap—salah satunya adalah pengamat seni yang amat ia rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diantara riuhnya hujan, ia berdiri di sisi jalan. Mata itu menatap sebuah baliho di sisi jalan kota Tokyo. Pria itu bergumam pelan, "akan sangat jauh jika aku harus ke Eropa." Ia kembali menutup kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku mana mengerti urusan seorang wanita," dengusnya.

Sebuah tawa melengking mampir di gendang telinganya. "Yang benar saja, _sensei_. Kau itu kan pengamat seni. Pengamat seni tentu jauh lebih mengerti tentang perasaan," ledek wanita yang tengah menatap baliho yang sama dengan Hori. Hori hanya mengekorkan tatapan tajam kepada wanita tinggi itu.

"Bicara saja pada kekasihmu yang tidak peka itu."

"Kau juga sama, _sensei_."

"Ya. Baiklah," dengusnya. "Kita harus masuk sekarang, konsernya akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi." Kashima hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pria kecil di hadapannya.

Hori duduk di sisi Kashima yang agaknya sedikit menghalagi pandangan orang di belakangnya. Kashima yang sadar akan hal itu mulai menurunkan sandaran tubuhnya, hingga umbul biru tak mencuat dari sandaran kursi. Mata hijau aktris yang baru saja pulang dari syutingnya di Hollywood itu berpijar terang, "Ho, _sensei_. Kau sungguh hebat bisa menyaksikan hal seperti ini setiap hari."

"Tidak setiap hari, Yuu. Hanya beberapa kali saja, saat ia konser di gedung ini."

"Hmm," Kashima bergumam pelan.

Sebuah sorot lampu menyoroti bagian tengah panggung. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada sebuah _stand mic_. Hori menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar lagu yang akan menenangkan pergolakkan batinnya.

Suasana masih hening, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memecah keheningan itu. Seorang wanita dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah yang menutupi sepatu _heels_ -nya muncul dari kegelapan dan melangkah semakin dekat dengan lingkaran cahaya. Ia tersenyum, sedikit meluluhkan kegetiran dari hati pria yang tengah terduduk diantara penggemar wanita itu.

"Sekarang," Hori menoleh ke arah suara. "Perhatikan dia baik-baik, _sensei_ ," ujar Kashima dengan senyuman hangat yang ditangkap mata Hori.

Ya, Hori mengikuti saran wanita serba biru—kecuali mata dan kulitnya—di sisinya. Ia memperhatikannya, sangat memperhatikan, hingga ia tak dapat menikmati setiap bait dari lagu yang di lantunkan sang diva. Entah pendengarannya yang sudah menurun atau keahliannya yang sudah menghilang.

Hori menggernyit setiap ia mendengar lagunya, bahkan di setiap lagu yang berbeda. Tidak terlalu buruk tapi, tidak sebaik biasanya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa memujinya, "Yuu," Hori menyenggol lengan Kashima. Wanita itu hanya menoleh dengan senyuman dan mata hijaunya yang secerah kilatan lampu sorot. "Bagaimana menurut mu?"

Kashima kembali menatap wanita dengan suara tinggi yang menghujam pendengarannya begitu nikmat, "Luar biasa!" serunya. Hori tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kashima, bersamaan itu helaan juga keluar dari hidungnya. Sepertinya, memang kualitas dirinya yang menurun.

Namun, sadar. Kashima bukanlah seorang penikmat seni, bukan juga penikmat musik, terlebih lagu kelas tinggi seperti ini. Hori memijat kepalanya pelan, ia menundukkan pandangannya. Mata kecilnya bergetar, telinganya tidak mungkin salah kali ini. Ia tahu, bukan kualitas dirinya yang menurun. Tapi, penyanyi itu lah yang tidak tampil se-sempurna biasanya.

"Ini lagu terakhirku," suara itu bergema di seisi gedung. "di konser ini, sebelum aku ke Eropa," lanjutnya. Hori mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap lekat wanita yang kini tengah mengenakan _dress_ hitam sepanjang lutut. Rambut ikal Seo di gerai dengan sebuah bunga di sisi kanan mahkotanya.

"Semoga kau, kalian, tidak merindukan aku secepat mungkin," ujarnya lagi dengan nada sedikit angkuh. Seo bisa mendengar tawa halus dari ribuan orang anonim di hadapannya. Sedikit memberi semangat yang sudah mulai menipis.

Hori memperhatikan itu, memperhatikan tangan yang sedikit bergetar pada genggaman _microphone_. Kepalanya sedikit miring, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Mata itu tak lepas dari pemilik amber yang indah. Tangan Seo meliuk indah mengikuti irama khas Eropa. Nada tingginya sempurna hingga Hori tak dapat mengerjapkan matanya walau sedetik.

" _Bravo_ ," gumamnya pelan dengan seulas kurva simetris.

Kali ini, Hori tidak hanya menyaksikan penampilan spektakuler penyanyi luar biasa itu. Kali ini, ia tidak hanya mendengarkan kualitas bernyanyi nona Seo. Bukan hanya itu yang ia perhatikan kali ini, ada satu hal lagi yang ia coba resapi—walau ia selalu melakukannya. Perasaan itu, perasaan yang ingin disampaikan sang pelantun dalam setiap bait lagunya.

Hori seolah tertusuk belati, entah kenapa jantungnya berderu cepat. Mata kecilnya statis, menatap satu kelegaan dari sang pemilik suara pemikat hati—untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Hori berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Kashima di sisinya menjadi terheran.

Ditengah riuh tepukan tangan yang mengisi gedung, Hori berlari keluar. Ia mencari jalan lain, jalan menuju _backstage_. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa. Napasnya terengah begitu sampai di _backstage_ , ia mengatur irama jantungnya yang semakin hebat berdetak—karena berlari.

"Kau datang?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar serak dan parau.

Tubuh Hori menegak, napasnya masih sedikit tersengal. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Hori kembali mengatur napasnya, "aku selalu datang."

"Terimakasih," balas Seo dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. Hori tahu itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm?" Seo menatap penuh tanya. "Kau tidak ingin mengomentariku, Hori- _san_?"

Langkah kaki Seo maju mendekati Hori. Pria itu hanya diam. Banyak yang ingin ia komentari, tapi itu urusan nanti. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah kekeliruan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Banyak," kata Hori.

Seo menatap lembut pemilik mata tegas yang sedikit sayu itu. Dia ingat, bagaimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sangat singkat namun, penuh dengan kenangan. "Katakanlah," Seo berjalan melewati Hori. _Heels_ hitam yang mencapai sepuluh senti membuatnya lebih terlihat tinggi dibandingkan Hori. Pria itu berjalan di belakangnya, pelan, lalu cepat hingga mereka berjalan dijajaran yang sama.

"Akan sangat panjang dan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu. Apa—"

"Kalau begitu katakanlah dengan ringkas. Baik, buruk, apapun itu, yang penting ringkas hingga kau tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu, Hori- _san_."

Hori menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seo, membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hori sedikit mendangak untuk menangkap amber di hadapannya. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, hampir bersentuhan. Pria itu menarik napasnya, "Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Seo semakin bingung menatap pria itu.

"Haruskah kau memakai sepatu setinggi itu?" dengusnya.

"Ya, penampilan panggung itu penting," jawab Seo sebenar-benarnya.

"Dengar," Hori masih menggenggam pergelangan Seo. Sedang tangan kanannya mengurut dahi, "Terakhir kali, waktu itu, saat... saat... kau... saat kau... kau..."

"Menciumku?" sergah Seo yang tak sabaran dengan kalimat terputus tanpa akhir.

"Ya. Menciumku." Hori mengiyakan dengan tegas, "Ma—maksudku, ah sudahlah..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang giliranmu, katakanlah Hori- _san_."

"Dengar. Aku bukanlah seorang penyanyi yang bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan gamblang melalui lagu. Aku juga bukan seorang aktor yang dapat menyampaikannya melalui improvisasi terselubung dalam dialog seperti Yuu. Aku hanya pengamat seni, yang hanya bisa menikmati semua itu dengan bahagia. Dengar,"

"Aku mendengarmu, katakan intinya saja. Kau juga bukan seorang pujangga, Hori- _san_. Jadi, berhentilah merangkai kata yang akan membuatku tertinggal pesawat."

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi hari ini juga?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan memesan tiket pesawat kalau begitu," gumam Hori. Ia melepaskan tangan Seo lalu beralih pada ponsel pintarnya. Ia mencari sebuah kontak lalu men- _dial_ nomer tersebut, "Halo, Chiyo. Bisakah kau pesankan tiket ke..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seo. "Eropa-nya dimana?"

Seo mengambil ponsel yang tersangkut di telinga pria itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang dengarkan aku! Kenapa kau harus ke Eropa? Aku tidak akan tinggal disana, bodoh!"

Hori melemparkan senyum dari wajahnya, matanya menyusup ke dalam amber yang pupilnya mengecil namun kelopaknya membesar. "Aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu, kau tahu?"

Seo menjatuhkan juntaian tangannya. Begitu lemas, seolah gravitasi menariknya ke dalam bumi. "Nyanyianmu, setiap nada tinggi yang kau sentuh, setiap itu juga menyesap ke dalam... entah apa dan bagaimana aku mengatakannya," ujar Hori begitu tenang dan sedikit bingung, "mungkin aku bukanlah seorang pengamat seni yang hebat. Sekarang aku benci dengan gelar yang disandangkan oleh orang-orang kepadaku. Nyatanya, bahkan aku tak dapat menangkap sedikit perasaan yang kau miliki di dalam setiap lagu-lagumu."

Seo membuang karbondioksida dari bibirnya, "Karena nyatanya, Kashima jauh lebih menarik pandanganmu daripada aku, Hori- _san_."

Mata Hori membulat, jantungnya seolah akan berhenti bekerja. "Ya, Kashima tidak akan pernah lepas dari pandanganku. Kemampuan aktingnya sangat hebat, Hollywood membuktikan semua itu." Hori tersenyum. "Tapi, Eropa juga membuktikan kemampuan bernyanyimu. Dan bukan hanya telingaku yang terpikat, pandanganku bahkan tak bisa lepas dari dirimu, dari hatimu," lanjutnya sangat tenang.

Seo menyunggingkan senyum, kurva-nya asimetris, tinggi sebelah, "Kau sedang belajar menjadi seorang pujangga, hah?"

Hori terkekeh, "Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa jadi apa saja, pujangga apalagi."

"Terimakasih," gumam Seo begitu lembut hingga hampir tak terdengar. "Kau pengamat seni yang hebat, Hori- _san_."

"Masayuki." Ia menatap kembali amber yang jauh di hadapannya. "Uh," keluhnya. "Tak bisakah kau melepas _heels_ -mu itu? Aku tidak bisa menciummu jika seperti ini," dengusnya kesal.

Dua kali, pria itu kalah cepat sebanyak dua kali. Matanya membesar sempurna, lalu mengecil normal. Seo melepaskan kecupannya. Melemparkan senyum manis dari bibirnya, kepalanya sudah menegak sempurna meninggalkan kepala yang masih mendangak ke atas.

"Kau," dengus Hori dengan sedikit seringaian. "Ingin mengejekku, hah?" Hori meletakkan tangan kirinya di leher Seo, menarik leher jenjang itu hingga mata ambernya tepat berada di hadapan mata kecil Hori. Tanpa basa-basi, Hori mengecup hangat bibir Seo. Manis dan hangat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hempasan udara hangat meresap ke dalam pori-pori wajahnya.

Seo melepaskan lebih dulu tautannya, ia tersenyum menangkap sesuatu yang lucu dari wajah pria itu. "Kau seperti badut," katanya. Ia membersihkan noda lipstik dari bibir Hori.

"Kau lebih parah," kekeh Hori.

Dibalik _backtage_ yang tak pernah absen ia kunjungi—ralat dua bulan Hori absen, Hori menatap sepasang amber yang begitu hangat. Menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Seo, "Cepatlah kembali dari Eropa sana." Seo hanya mengangguk pelan. Relung hatinya telah terisi sempurna, ia tidak akan perduli pada apapun selain perasaannya untuk sang pengamat seni yang amat ia puja.

"Kau tahu," katanya. "Setiap lagu yang kunyanyikan, selalu kupersembahkan untukmu, Hori—"

"Masayuki."

"Hn. Untukmu, Masayuki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke! Cut!"

Kedua pemain yang tengah menempelkan keningnya saling menghela napas.

"Syukurlah, tadi benar-benar panas," seru sang aktor.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak akan mengambil film dengan adegan ciuman di dalamnya," sang aktris menanggapi.

"Ah, kau beruntung Yuzuki," sergah wanita yang sedang menyibakkan poninya. "Kau dapat pemeran utama di film layar lebar pertamamu, sedangkan aku..."

"Kau kan tidak bisa bernyanyi, Kashima."

"Pak sutradara, bukankah kau terlalu jahat," ujar asisten sutradara berjenis wanita pendek dengan rambut oranye seindah langit sore.

"Tapi, dia memang tidak bisa bernyanyi, kan?" sutradara yang jangkung itu menggaruk surai hitamnya.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya kecuali, orang yang dimaksud—Kashima Yuu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Saya bersyukur, fanfiksi ini berakhir di selesaikan. Awalnya saya syok dapat fanfiksi yang starternya mbak nanas:") / bingung mau panggil apa. Masa kang sempak(?)/—Abis pernah baca fiknya, bagus. Yaudah sayanya drop. Abis itu langsung kocar-kacir pas banyak banget yang udah nyelesaian fanfiksi #takaburc-nya. Jadilah saya ngebut.

Mau curhat yah, sebenarnya HoriSeo itu bukan OTP saya, makanya agak agak nggak mood mau lanjutin ini panpik:") maaf mbak nanas*sungkeum*! Mau ta' ganti pairing tadinya, cuma saya masih mencoba untuk menerima cobaan ini:"]

dan maaf ternyata endingnya kayak begitu, hahahhaa!*tawa jahat dengan sangat puas* kayak gak nyambung gitu sama summary-nya

Yaudahlah, emosi saya sudah terkuras dengan nyelesaian ini panpiksi:"] saya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi:"]

Semoga kalian suka, yah:"] semoga...


End file.
